Yield
by Ruj
Summary: Battle Fic Entry, Quite mature themes, control etc. John is under the influence...again.


Yield

He could feel the fire inside him, raging, enflaming, it was too much to restrain. It was far too late.

Too late to realise the pollen he had inhaled off world would cause his testosterone to skyrocket. Increase his alpha male tendencies and make him aggressive, dominant and possessive to the point where he exuded power and raw unrestrained power.

It was far too late when the blood tests only showed up the pollen 24 hours later.

Later…was actually when he was sparring with Teyla, in a distant part of Atlantis. He had said he needed to get away, needed solitude. Part of John tried to fight, to battle himself, this was so much worse than when he was possessed by Thalen, or even the retro-virus.

This time he wasn't being controlled by anything other than himself. The pollen had only enhanced natural characteristics. This was all John.

John didn't realise how far he had actually gone, until he registered that he had locked them in, with his gene, so nobody could get in…or out.

He had hunted, and had trapped his prey, only she didn't realise. Not yet.

XOXOXOXO

Teyla froze at the transmission from Rodney, her mind barely registered what she was being told, _pollen, infected, Sheppard ATA gene, increased testosterone, aggressive_, but she picked up key points, when she heard the door locked behind her.

She had already decided to knock Sheppard out to take control of the situation when Rodney's voice caught up with her.

"_He's managed to override that section, it will be hours before I can get through all the mess he's made, listen Teyla Carson says you have to let the thing run its course, he has to 'let' the emotions out or it will end up killing him, his body can't handle all the stress."_

For the first time since the Rodney's transmission, Teyla felt scared, she knew she could fight her way out of the situation, she could stop him.

But Teyla knew that she had to give up her control, she had to yield to John in order to save him. She only hoped that she didn't lose him in the process.

As soon as she met his deep, penetrating gaze she knew what he wanted, what he needed, she only hoped their friendship would survive what was about to happen.

She knew what needed to be done.

"_Understood Rodney, I will take of it, make sure nobody comes to this part of the city. We will be otherwise occupied, and Rodney we will not have our radio's on. We will return once the Colonel is himself again."_

Once her final message had been given, Teyla idly removed her radio and placed it gently by her belongings. She could still feel his eyes on her, it burned her, he had slowly been circling her as she spoke to Rodney, and she truly felt like a prey that was about to be devoured.

Teyla realised that she was about to yield and give up complete control but the leader in her demanded one last act.

She knew that guilt and remorse would torment the Colonel later, so she decided to show him she knew exactly what she was about to do.

As he took another step towards her, Teyla let out a vicious right hook, determined to help exorcise his demons.

XOXOXOXO

John didn't think the rage inside him could increase, but when Teyla's right hook slammed into him, the fury inside him exploded. She never pulled any of her punches, not with him. He would give her the same courtesy.

He had back handed her…and before he knew it she was trapped against the wall, his legs had trapped her lower body and his arms had her pinned tight at the wrists.

He couldn't take any more, he had no more self restraint, and he had been burying his true emotions around this particular woman for years. But no more, this time he was going taste, devour and take what he wanted, consequences be damned.

John couldn't help but kiss her when he saw the fire in her eyes, she was a lioness, she would fight; it was in her blood. She would fight for him, against him, with him even in this.

He tried to subdue her, kiss her until she gave in, but then she bit his lip, hard. He growled into her and slammed her back into the wall, this time he marked her.

Her clothes were unceremoniously torn of her body and Teyla wasted no time in removing John's.

The following 3 hours were spent in violent and passionate combat. Neither fully willing to release control to the other, instead they duelled, by the time they were both sated, their body's both were marked, bruises, scratches, bites.

John woke to the scent of jasmine; his heart froze as he saw the damage he had done to her flawless skin the night before. He could feel the bile rise in his throat, what had he done?

Teyla knew the instant John, woke, and could feel his heart pounding against hers. She knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling. But at some point last night Teyla had come to decision.

She had gone past the point of no return, they both had, there was no way they could return to the way things were before, not after last night, now that she had a taste, she needed more.

This time her kiss was gentle, warm, giving and caressing at the same time. John's heart jumped at the softness, she was giving him back himself, a part of what he had lost last night. She gave him back control.

He knew what she was offering him and accepted without needing to think. It was too late for him to fight it now; all he could do was yield to his love for her.

It was in warmth of the dawn light that they made love, joining together as they both yielded their control and allowed themselves to be free to love one another.

_Written for TeylaFen Battle fic prompt._


End file.
